A Penny is my Lucky Day
by Purple Pearl Voice 35
Summary: Penny Smalls is Scotty's cousin from Australia who moves to the Valley shortly after her mom's death. She is a baseball player in training and works with Scotty to get better, even though Penny has a bit more experience. She meets the Sandlot boys and becomes one of them. Benny starts to get feelings he's never had before. Feelings toward Penny. BennyxOC. Rated T for language
1. Prologue: Moving In

**BATTER UP, READERS! HERE'S A SANDLOT STORY THAT ALL OF YOU WILL LOVE.**

**We were watching this movie in my Language Arts class and I just fell in love with Benny. Who wouldn't? I might also post a Legend of Zelda, Tokyo Mew Mew, or Pokemon Story. That's right folks; I'm going back to what I usually did before the voting of my stories. Just posting new chapters and stuff when I feel in the mood.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! I DO NOT OWN SANDLOT, JUST PENNY!**

**ENJOY!**

**PROLOGUE: Moving in**

Penny POV

Alright, so many boys don't think that girls can play baseball or fight or stuff like that. Bet they've never met a girl like me.

G'day mates! The name's Penny Smalls. I'm from Australia and I moved to California to live with my cousin, Scott Smalls. Huge fan of baseball and I used to play with a few other mates back in Sydney. Well, I still need some practice. Now I'm in a car with my Aunt Kelly (**I don't know the mom's real name**), driving to her place.

"Penny, Scotty doesn't know you're coming, so this is going to be a very cool surprise for him," she said from the driver's seat. I nodded and smiled. I haven't seen Scotty in about ten years and it was good to see him again. Plus I wanted to meet my new 'step-uncle' who has a collection of baseball stuff.

We pulled into the driveway of a little pink and white house. I hopped out of the car and stretched my tired limbs. Aunt Kelly got out as well and helped me get my bags out of the car. I had just gotten my suitcase out of the trunk when…

"Penny!"

I turned around just as Scott himself nearly knocked me down in a hug. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"G'day, Scotty. How have you been, mate?" I said as soon as Scott let me go.

"A little bored. But I glad that you're here. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. We walked inside and sat down at the kitchen table.

"What? I can't surprise my favorite cousin by coming all the way from Australia to California to live here?" I teased. Scott's eyes widened at the last part.

"You're living here?!" he exclaimed. I nodded and patted my suitcase.

After dinner, Scott showed me to my new room. I placed away all my clothes and hung up my baseball poster of Babe Ruth, a picture of me and my mom before she died, and a picture with my two best friends, Sarah and Macy. I should also mention that we were a popular singing group in our town and often perform at parties and stuff like that. Well, used to.

About a year before I moved, they confessed something. They said that the captain, Tracy (my ex-friend), had to kick me off the team becasue I had a weak throw and useless swinging ability. Even they agreed about that! We got into a fight and that ended our friendship. I tried practicing a little bit after that, but when you have no friends to play with, it's pretty hard. Then I told them I was moving to America. They didn't even care!

As I was going through my last box, I found an old chest. Smiling, I pulled it out and opened it up. Inside was a necklace. A shiny ruby red shell pendent on a silver chain, with two red beads on either side of the shell. It was a gift from my mom (before she died) for my 10th birthday.

I looked up at my mirror and saw my reflection. Bright red hair in a high ponytail. Silver gray eyes. A light tan. Looks that belonged to my mother now belong to me. The only difference was the shiny, 5 inch scar that ran from my left shoulder to the left of chest, just below my collarbone. I got that about three months after my birthday. Worst summer of my life. It was the summer that a drunk driver crashed into the side of my mom's car and we crashed in a ditch. A large piece of glass cut me where my scar now is. My mom and I were taken to the hospital, where I got a hundred or less stiches. Mom died about two hours later.

I kept the scar hidden the best I can because of how embrassing it is. During the winter, I used a scraf. During the summer, it was harder. So I try to use my shirt to cover it up.

I slipped on the necklace. The shell shined pinkish in the light and I smiled.

Now if only there was a way to play a bit of baseball.

**Wow, that was a short chapter. This story does follow that movie and I might add a scene or two of my own.**

**Okay. So, like I said, I'm going back to what I did before the voting started. I just felt like it was easier to do so since so many ideas pop into my head once I get an interest in that topic. So please don't give me bad or rude comments because I haven't finished a single story. I really am sorry. **

**Oh and I changed my name…again. It's now Red Pearl Mew Arashi! Like it? Sort of a combination of my previous names.**

**See you later, pearl mews!**


	2. Ch 1: The Sandlot Boys and Avoiding Eyes

**Disclaimer: I only own Penny. The rest of the movie goes to its owners.**

**Theme Song: Castle in the Sky-Nightcore ( I just picked a random song)**

**Penny's POV**

I was looking around the entire house for Scotty. He was outside with Bill, trying to learn how to play catch, until the ball hit his eye when he caught it. He disappeared after that. I passed the front door and spotted Scotty sitting on the steps.

"Hey Scotty," I said as I stepped out of the screen door. He turned his head a bit and smiled at me.

"Hey, Pen," he says. I walked over and sat on the steps next to him. He wore his baseball cap, the rim covering his eyes, and was holding his baseball glove in his hand.

"I suck at baseball," he muttered.

"No you don't, mate. You just need some practice. Well, _we_ do, at least," I assured him. He shrugged and just continued to stare at his glove in silence.

"Hey," a voice spoke. We looked up to a see a boy about my age with tan skin, dark hair and eyes, walk up the driveway and stand in front of us. He wore a white T-shirt, a gray vest (**right?**), dull jeans, and Converse. He had a baseball bat in one hand and a glove in another. He also looked kind of Hispanic or Spanish. I thought to myself, _Okay, who's the cute boy who looks like he plays baseball?_ And then I mentally kicked myself.

"I'm gonna go play some ball. We need an extra guy. You two wanna go?" he asked. Wait, did he say two? Meaning both of us?!

"No, thanks," Scotty replied. I gave him a look. _Scotty said what now?_

"Why not? Don't you like baseball?" the boy asked.

Scotty stood up. "Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

Scotty looked like he was trying to find an excuse. "But my glove…it's busted. Uh, see? Now I can't go. Thanks, though."

The boy rolled his eyes, and then reached for something behind. He tossed Scotty another glove. Wow, smart kid.

"Come on, let's go," he said. Scotty quickly ran to the door and called to his mom that we were going to play some ball. Then we followed the boy downtown.

"So can I get your names?" he asked.

"Um, I'm Scotty Smalls and this is my cousin-," Scotty said.

"Penny," I cut in.

"I'm Benny Rodriquez," the boy said. That's when his eyes met mine.

A sudden tense feeling stirred in my chest. I don't what it was, but it was uncomfortable. So I looked away. Too quickly. Benny looked puzzled, but he shrugged and we continued walking. For some reason, whenever someone makes eye contact with me, I get uncomfortable and just have to look away.

We rounded a corner and found seven other boys talking. One of them was standing in front of the other. He had red hair, like mine, but duller and looked more orange than red.

"I'm the Great Bambino," he said with a fake cigar (or something) in his mouth.

"What?" the boys asked.

"I'm the Great Bambino," the kid said again. His voice was still muffled. Scotty looked at me and Benny, his eyes saying "What the hell are they doing?" Benny shrugged.

"What?"

The kid finally took the thing out of his mouth. "I'm the Great Bambino."

"Oh," the rest of the boys said.

"Who's that?" Scotty finally asked. That got everyone's attention. Everyone turned around, staring at Scotty in shock. Poor mate was so confused.

"What did he say?" the orange head kid asked.

"What, were you born in a barn, man?" a tall one asked.

"Yeah, yeah, what planet are you from?" another kid with tan skin and hair agreed.

Benny was shaking his head in disappointment. I wanted to face palm right then and there. This kid wants to learn to play baseball, but doesn't know who _The Great Bambino_ is? Mate, do some research.

"You've never heard of the Sultan of Swat?" a nerdy looking kid with thick glasses asked.

"The Titan of Terror?" an African American added.

"The Colossus of Clout?" a boy with curly hair asked. A boy that looked similar to him repeated him. Brothers, I thought.

"The King of Crash, man," Benny said.

"Even _I_ know who this guy is," I muttered. Benny glanced at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, the Great Bambino. Of course," Scotty said. I could tell he was lying. Wonder what the little fella's gonna say next. "I thought you said the Great Bambi." This time, I did face palm.

"That wimpy deer?" the orange head asked.

"Yeah. I guess. Sorry," Scotty replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, Scott, Penny, that Timmy and Tommy Timmons," Benny said, pointing to the brothers, "Mike 'Squints' Palledorous", then the kid with the thick glasses, "Alan McCellan-we call him Yeah-Yeah," then the tan one, "Bertram Grover Weeks," then the tall one, "Kenny DeNunez," the African American, "and Hamilton Porter-we call him Ham," and finally the orange head. Each of them spat on the ground when Benny pointed to them.

"Guys, this is Scott Smalls and his cousin, Penny," he said.

"Hi," Scotty said.

"G'day, mates" I said with a nod. Some of the boys raised their eyebrows at my accent.

"Where exactly are you from?" Yeah-Yeah asked.

"Moved here about a week or two ago from the Outback," I replied. The guys all said "what?" and I rolled my eyes again. "Australia," I explained, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, um, well, they're going to play with us, since that makes nine," Benny said, then he looked at me and asked, "Penny, are you okay with just watching from the dugout?" I nodded my head in reply. "Now we've got a whole team with one extra. We're wasting time. Let's go to the sandlot."

The boys followed Benny (shoving Scotty a bit, pissing me off) out of the ally, and we all headed to the 'sandlot'. Whatever that was.

Benny POV

As we all turned to leave for the sandlot, I saw something shiny in the corner of my eye. I glanced over and saw that Penny was wearing a necklace. A red shell pendent. It was quite pretty, but something else caught my eye. Something...on her skin. Barely visible from the hem of Penny's shirt was what looked like... a scar. My eyes widened. I couldn't see how long it was, but I could see it was a least an inch wide. What happened to her?

As if reading my mind, Penny looked over at me and caught me staring at her scar. She quickly used her shirt to cover up the scar and gave me a look that read _Don't ask, _and then quickly avoided her eyes from mine. Just like she did a few minutes ago. I looked away and led the gang to the sandlot, questions filling my thoughts. _How did she get that scar? Why does she move her eyes away from me so quickly? More importantly, just who the hell is she?_

**DONE AGAIN!**

**Well, did you guys like it? Hate it? In the middle? Let me know in the reviews. Obviously, the next chapter is going to take place at the Sandlot, so can you guys give me a song request for that scene?**

**BYE!**


	3. Ch 2: Baseball and a crush?

**Disclaimer: I own only Penny and her back-story. The Sandlot goes to whoever owns it.**

**This is dedicated to all my readers (pearls). Thank you so much for loving my stories! You guys rock! Remember, if you have any questions; feel free to ask in the reviews!**

* * *

Penny's POV

I walked beside Scotty as we followed the boys to the sandlot. They were talking to themselves, every now and then glancing over at us. I made sure that my shirt to cover my scar. I was hoping that Benny didn't see it. I had caught him looking at me and I found out that a part of the scar was peeking out from my shirt. I quickly covered it up and just followed the others.

We reached the sandlot. Apparently this was the same place that Scotty had brought me to before. We saw the group going somewhere and we decided to follow them. We watched them play a bit until the baseball came sailing toward him on accident. He tried to catch it, but he ended up falling backwards and making the boys laugh…except for Benny. He had a look of pity and sorry on his face. Then, when Scotty tried to throw it back, it failed. He ended up running. No one saw me.

I stopped Scotty so the gang can talk to themselves. "Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"No. I don't think I can do this, Penny," he muttered.

"Yes, you can, mate. You just gotta try," I said, giving him a pat on a shoulder. I looked over at the gang again. Benny seemed to be arguing with the others. While the others laughed, Benny glanced over at us _with the same look_ of pity and sorry on his face, like he gave us yesterday. Then he turned back and said something to the others, making them stop laughing. He ended it by saying, "Man, base up you blockheads!" and walked over to us.

"Smalls, you take left center. Penny, you can sit in the dugout if you like," Benny said. I shrugged.

"Left center? Where's that?" Scotty asked.

"It's over there man," Benny said. He motioned me to follow him. I nodded and began to follow him as Scotty moved back to where Benny had told him to go.

"Here?" he called out. Benny and I turned to check.

"That's left. I said left center," Benny called back. Scotty looked to his left and nodded.

"Right!" he called out with a sheepish grin before moving to his spot. I glanced behind me and saw Bertram roll his eyes in annoyance. Benny and I headed back to the dugout. I took a seat and crossed my legs.

"Yeah-Yeah, get two," Benny called out.

I watched Benny hit the ball the first time to Yeah-Yeah, who threw it to Bertram, who threw it to Timmy, who threw it back to Ham. "Nice," Ham said. I looked over at Scotty and saw his reaction. Mate was speechless. I had to admit that they were good, like, _really_ good.

"Wow," I whispered. Benny must have heard me because he turned to look at me and smiled. I blushed and look away.

"Smalls, throw to second!" Benny called out again. I cast a worried look at Scotty. Benny hit the ball to him, but Scotty fell trying to catch it. The ball went by the old fence where I remembered Scotty and I heard a dog growl the last time we were here. He cautiously approached the fence, grabbed the ball, and ran back to his spot. The others started calling out to him to throw it back…

But Scotty ran back to Kenny and placed the ball in his hand before running back to left center. I facepalmed for the _second_ time today. Not this again, Scotty. When are you going to learn that you have to throw the ball in baseball?

Benny jogged over and started talking with Scotty. At first, it looked like Scotty wanted to leave, because he started to walk away, but Benny said some other stuff and made a motion with his hand to resemble throwing a baseball. _He must be telling Scotty how to throw the ball right_, I thought as I watched Benny jog back to Ham.

"Smalls, throw to second!" he called out. I crossed my fingers as Scotty raised his glove hand in the air and Benny hit the ball to him_. Catch it…catch it… catch it!_

The ball landed in Scotty's mitt!

"YES!" I cheered, standing up from my seat. Benny looked at me and laughed. I blushed and looked away. I glanced back up at Scotty and gave him two thumbs up. Then I watched him throw the ball back to Bertram.

"Okay! Let's play some ball," he called out. All of the boys were surprised and it made me giggle just looking at their faces.

* * *

For the next few hours, I watched them play until the sun looked like it was ready to set. I ran over to Scotty and patted him on the shoulder. "Nice work, mate," I said. Scotty smiled at me.

"So Penny, you play any sports?" Benny asked, jogging up to walk with us.

"I used to play baseball back home in Australia. It's been a while since I've play though after my 'friends' kicked me off shortly before I moved here," I said, putting air quotes when I said friends.

"Why did they kick you off?" Kenny asked.

"Let's just say it's a long story. They said I had a weak throw and swing, blah, blah, blah, end of story," I said. The boys all looked surprised, except Scotty, who has heard the story before.

Soon, we reached our neighborhood and started saying good-bye to one another. Benny said to meet up at the Sandlot at 8:00.

"Wait, Benny! Your glove!" Scotty called out as we were getting ready to head inside. Benny turned around and smiled.

"Keep it!" he called back.

I've never seen Scotty so happy before in my life. "Thanks!" he called and we started to walk up the driveway.

"Hey Smalls, Red!" Benny suddenly called out again. I was almost halfway up when I saw Benny walk up to Scotty and say something to him. Scotty smiled and thanked him before running back inside. Benny turned to me and walked closer. My heart started to race.

"Can you do me a favor, Red?" he asked quietly. I nodded. Benny continued, "Meet me at the Sandlot at 7:15, okay?" he asked. I nodded again. Benny smiled and kissed my cheek, causing my cheeks to turn pink.

"Later, Red," he said before jogging off in the direction of his house. I waved a little, just standing there. I reached up and touched the spot where Benny's lips were. I was shaking with excitement as I ran back inside.

* * *

Benny's POV

I couldn't believe what just happened. I just kissed Penny (Red). I shook my head and chuckled. Can't believe I'm saying this but…

I have a crush on Penny Smalls.

* * *

**Hey guys! So Benny kissed Penny! How exciting! **

**Sorry for not updating lately. I've been out of school for a while, but have major writers block. So sorry!**

**Anyway, here's another voting thingy. **

**Which of the following stories should I write a fanfic on? Pick two:**

**Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Shugo Chara! **

**Hetalia**

**CreepyPasta**

**Pick two and I will get started right away. **

**Later Pearls! Berry out!**


End file.
